Unknown Love
by MurtaghBuzzard
Summary: This story is abandoned. They get together though, so if that's all you want to see, which sometimes it is for me, read it anyway.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Callista Caine blinked into the sunlight as she tightly held onto her father's hand. It was Coltam Caine's daughter's first year at Hogwarts, and the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley was frightening her. They'd already been to Ollivander's, where it had taken more than one try to find the right wand, which was also leaving her flustered. In the end she left with a thirteen inch wand made of Willow with a core being a hair from the mane of a Kelpie. Her father assured her this was good, that that core was the best for all spells. Callie, as she preferred to be called, led her father next to Eeylop's Owl Emporium to pick out an owl. She already knew what she wanted, she had been dreaming about it since the day her older sister first got her letter to Hogwarts. When they entered the store, there were tons of people milling about, but even more owls. She stood on her toes to see over the heads of her peers. That's when she saw him. Nuka, as she had already named him, was the most gorgeous snowy owl she had ever seen, and his piercing green eyes were staring right at her as if he already knew he belonged to her. She grabbed her father's hand and ran over to the cage. Her father picked it up for her and went to pay for it.

Before she knew it Callie was running through platforms 9 and 10 at Kings Crossing. She had her trunk filled with her robes from Madam Malkin's and all of her school books, including some parchment and quills. Nuka was in his cage on top of her trunk, happily fluffing his wings. Once she said goodbye and got on the train, she immediately found her best friend, Pansy Parkinson in one of the compartments. "CALLIE! I'm so glad to see you!! Aren't you **so** excited for this year?!" Pansy squealed.

"I am! I cannot wait! I just hope I get sorted into Slytherin, I know that's where Draco will be after all," she sighed. Callie had been in love with Draco for as long as she could remember. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were her parents' best friends, so naturally they had been forced to play together as children. Although Draco had basically ignored her for 11 years, she was determined to win his heart. She knew that she already had an advantage to most girls. Draco's parents adored her. Coltam Caine worked in the Ministry of Magic but was a Death Eater for the Dark Lord. He had been a Death Eater for as long as Callie can remember, even when they lived in Greece, where Callie was born and lived until she moved to England at age six. Lucius adored her, even though it was out of character for him. He bought her everything and even had faux duels with her when she was little. He'd take out a fake wand and hand it to her and she would shout charms and curses at him until she would finally just _Avada Kedavra_ him to finish the duel. He would laugh and pat her on the head in the most loving of ways.

Narcissa was the exact same way with her. She would constantly take her shopping for dresses and jewelry, paying for all of it. Narcissa loved her so much that she even set aside a special room for her next to their own in Malfoy Manor. It was one of the coveted five rooms surrounding the hexagonal master bathroom/lounge. There was the Malfoy's room, Draco's room, Blaise Zabini's room, the Zabini's room, and her own room, along with a door leading out of the lounge, as Narcissa called it. Narcissa had decorated Callie's colossal bedroom beautifully, just like the rest of her expansive home.

Callie was too busy thinking about Malfoy Manor that Pansy had to yell her name 3 times before she snapped back to reality. The Hogwarts Express had pulled into Hogwarts and everyone was getting off. The two girls scrambled off the train and walked towards the largest man either of them had ever seen. He introduced himself as Rubius Hagrid and led us to a large number of boats. Slowly, little groups of first years got on the boats and started towards the castle that was Hogwarts. Callie and Pansy got into the last boat, only to realize that Draco Malfoy was in there along with Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Blaise Zabini.

Callie let out a gasp as she walked into the Great Hall for the first time. It was gorgeous. There were candles floating in mid air and you could see the night sky clearly. Callie knew it wasn't actually the night sky, the ceiling was simply bewitched to look like that. She'd read up on it in _Hogwarts: A History_. She anxiously gripped Pansy's sleeve as the group of first years walked towards the sorting hat in the front of the room. Callie waited patiently while the names were called, in no particular order it seemed. One by one her friends got sorted into Slytherin. Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and Pansy had all been sorted once her own name was finally called. She eagerly jumped up onto the stool and the hat was placed onto her head.

"My, my, this is interesting, very interesting. You are no doubt, your father's daughter, Miss Caine," the hat pondered aloud. She beamed at this; her father was a proud Slytherin. "However, you are no doubt the bravest in your family, am I right? Gryffindor could definitely use a witch like you. Oh? What's this, you have a heart of gold as well? Then possibly Hufflepuff, for your kindness. No? Well I see you are also sharp tongued, quick witted, and pure blooded. Salazar would have loved to put you in his house. Yes, I have reached my decision. It shall be RAVENCLAW!" the hat finally bellowed. Callie's jaw dropped. The hat had just finished saying how perfect she was for Slytherin, why was she possibly put into _Ravenclaw_? She grimaced as the hat's words sunk in. She stalked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down, ignoring the friendly hellos and welcome gestures.

Once the feast was served Callie looked back toward the Slytherin table, where all of her friends were. What she saw made her face contort with anger and jealousy. Pansy was sitting next to Draco, laughing at something he had said to Crabbe. Blaise sat next to Draco on the other side and had a happy smirk on his face. Draco simply looked emotionlessly content as he ate. Just as Callie was about to turn around to eat, she felt Pansy's eyes on her. She looked at her, and gasped. Pansy was glaring at her from across the room. She put her hand on Draco's arm and smirked at her. Callie spun around in a huff so quickly that she didn't see Draco rip his arm from beneath Pansy's hand in disgust.

The rest of first year went by in a similar way. Callie refused to befriend anyone in Ravenclaw, but all of the Slytherins were still ignoring her. All in all she was friendless. Draco didn't even bother to be polite when she went to Malfoy Manor that summer; he simply looked straight through her, like she wasn't even there.

Second year was similar, Draco made the quidditch team, simply to spite Harry Potter, but he was good. Also, Pansy had a meltdown and claimed she was almost petrified by the Beast of Slytherin, which Draco arrogantly pointed out to her was impossible, because she was in Slytherin.

By third year, Callie had developed a strong dislike for Draco. She had realized he was arrogant, obnoxious, and cruel. Once in care of magical creatures Draco got attacked by a hippogriff and broke his arm. Professor Hagrid had forced Callie to take Draco to Madam Pomfrey. Once she had gotten him safely there, he hadn't even said thank you.

And this year, their fourth year, Professor Snape forced them to be Potions partners. This made Callie hate Draco even more, because he barely paid attention to her and only spoke to her unless he absolutely had to. Once, they got out of potions late and weren't on time for the first task in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. There were barely any seats left, but ended up having to sit next to each other in the last two seats.

Callie had, by this point, become basically mute. She talked only to professors, her family and Lucius and Narcissa. Thankfully, they hadn't rejected her because of her Ravenclaw status. When Narcissa found out, she chuckled and said, "It's because you are too smart to be a Slytherin my dear. Ravenclaw is the closest house to Slytherin in purity and in honor. Be thankful you aren't a Hufflepuff or _Gryffindor_." Lucius had animatedly agreed with his wife on this.


	2. Gone For Good?

CHAPTER ONE

Callie was boarding the train at Hogsmeade Station to leave Hogwarts for the summer. She was so thankful to finally be going home to her parents. Her older sister, Alana, was studying Dark Magic overseas and had been for since she graduated Hogwarts 3 years before. Callie was finally ending her fourth year. It had been a tiring one for her. She thought about this until she fell into a deep sleep in her lonely compartment. When Callie awoke the train had pulled into Kings Cross Station and she heaved herself out of her seat and got off. When she saw her father's head in the crowd she began to run towards him. He stood out in the crowd, well-dressed in an expensive muggle suit Narcissa had gotten him last Christmas. Her mother, Aurora, was standing next to him in a summery black dress and black heels. She quickly spotted Lucius and Narcissa behind her parents, dressed equally as proper. Callie enveloped her father in a hug and gave her mother a polite peck on the cheek. She saw her mother's eyes tearing up at seeing her daughter again and Aurora quickly slipped on a pair of elegant black sunglasses.

Callie was nervously pacing her living room. She had come home and had a lovely afternoon with her parents but shortly after a late lunch they had told her they had something to tell her. _They're having a baby,_ she thought. _No, that's foolish. They're getting divorced. No, impossible. _She went over hundreds of possibilities in her head until she was tapped out. She sighed and took a seat on the loveseat as her parents walked in. Aurora sat down next to Callie and placed a hand lovingly on her arm. Her father remained standing as he broke the news to Callie. "Now, Callista," he began. Callie immediately knew this was bad news, because he used her full name. "You are turning fifteen this summer and I think we all know that you are an immensely talented witch. Much more so than both your mother and I combined. For this reason I have agreed to accept a mission that the Ministry has offered me. In order to complete this mission I must go to Greece. Now honey, the reason your mother and I moved to England all those years ago was because of a mission similar to this one. I'm not saying we are moving back to Greece, but it is a possibility. For now it is just the summer that we will be gone. While your mother and I are gone you are to stay with Lucius and Narcissa at the Malfoy Manor. If we have not returned by the next break at Hogwarts, please return to Malfoy Manor with Draconium."

Callie realized that by the end of her father's speech her jaw had dropped as far as it possibly could. She tried to speak but realized she had no idea what to say. So instead of saying anything she closed her eyes and dumbly nodded her head. Her mother, who had been nervously studying her the entire time, perked up at this and exclaimed, "Oh darling wonderful! I knew you'd understand the position this puts Daddy and I in. You're such a lovely girl!"

Within a week, Callie had packed her things and was now saying goodbye to her parents. She realized she did not know how long she was saying goodbye for. This made her tear up horribly and she blubbered I love yous to both of them before flooing. She grabbed a handful of Floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. She looked at her parents one more time before clearly saying "Malfoy Manor" and throwing the powder down. There was an explosion of green dust and before she knew it Callie was stepping out of the fireplace in the Malfoy's living room. Narcissa, who had been polishing up her makeup in the room, jumped about a foot before regaining her composure. She looked at Callie, whose eyes were now red from crying, and whose clothes were now messy from flooing, with sad eyes. She gathered her up in a hug before addressing her. "Oh Callista you poor dear! Don't you worry your parents will be back before you know it and until then I promise you will have the best time here! Come now; let me show you to your room so you can change into something acceptable!" Narcissa exclaimed as she quickly led her out of the room to the foyer and up the grand staircase. They entered the door to the lounge area outside of the master bathroom. This room had never ceased to amaze Callie. It was remarkable; there was a room within a room. The entrance from the hallway led into a bright, hexagonal room with marble floors and couches along each wall. About ten feet into the room was another hexagonal room, the master bathroom. It was beautiful. In essence, the lounge area was just a hexagonal pathway around the bathroom. Narcissa followed the pathway until she stopped at a gleaming white door with a small golden plaque on it which read "Callista Bordeaux Caine". Narcissa opened the door and Callie gasped.

This room never failed to render her speechless. It was gorgeous. Narcissa had redecorated it since she was younger. It was now decorated in blue and bronze, the colors of Ravenclaw. Callie hated to be reminded that she wasn't in Slytherin, but it was thoughtful of Narcissa and Callie appreciated it. Against the far wall was an enormous four poster king sized bed with a gentle bronze canopy floating down the sides. It had the thickest blue quilts and fluffiest blue comforters on it, along with about 100 blue and bronze pillows. The floor was a deep mahogany covered with a blue and bronze rug made especially for her. There was a loveseat in front of the crackling fireplace and an enormous vanity against one wall. She thanked Narcissa many times as Narcissa led her to a door next to her vanity. It was a walk in closet. It was also filled to the brim with clothes. There were her robes, dress robes, and about fifty versions of each. Then there the muggle clothes that Narcissa loved to buy. There were dresses of every material, color, and length. There were at least a hundred skirts and blouses, and even about 30 pairs of dark wash jeans and 20 different types of black shirts. The top shelves were lined with bags and accessories such as belts, scarves, and winter gear. There were drawers and drawers of jewelry and sunglasses for Callie to choose from. But what she loved most lay at the back wall of the closet. There she saw hundred of shoes. Stilettos, pumps, peep toes, wedges, espadrilles, platforms, and strappy sandals. There were even tons of flip flops, flats, canvas sneakers, and converse in every imaginable color. Callie turned to hug Narcissa out of pure joy but saw that she was already gone. She began running her hands along everything in the closet, looking for something to wear.

When she finally emerged from her closet, Callie felt wonderful. She was wearing a high waisted dark navy blue skirt that had a thick flat waistband and then the skirt fluffed out until it hit just below mid thigh. Into it she had tucked a simple black t-shirt. On her feet she wore classic, yet beautiful black patent leather pumps with a 4 inch heel. She pranced over to her vanity and fastened black pearl posts in her ears and a simple diamond necklace around her neck. She picked up her wand and used a curling spell to create soft ringlets in her thick chocolate brown hair. She put black eyeliner on the lid of her violet almond shaped eyes and dramatic red lipstick on her full lips. It contrasted well with her deep, tan olive skin tone. Once she was satisfied, she left her room, walked around the pathway which was the lounge and emerged into the hall. She happily made her way to the grand staircase and stopped short at who she saw at the bottom. Lucius looked up and saw Callie at the top of the stairs. He smiled a grin so wide it could have split his face. Callie squealed and ran down the steps towards him. She quickly embraced him in a hug and he held her at arm's length to look at her. He wasn't the only one.

Draco Malfoy had been standing next to his father the entire time. He watched Callie walk onto the landing of the grand staircase and yelp with excitement when she saw his father. He on the other hand, was taken aback. He had known Callista Caine his entire life, but he felt like he was seeing her for the first time. Her tanned, toned legs seemed to go on forever until they reached her incredibly flat stomach which led perfectly to her well endowed chest underneath a black t-shirt that showed off her tanned arms, neck and face. Her ruby red lips that called to him like sirens as did her exotic almond shaped violet eyes underneath super thick lashes that corresponded with her thick chocolate brown hair. He felt himself tense up as she ran down the steps and her chest bounced happily. He stopped looking at her chest for a moment to wonder how on Earth she could run in shoes like that. Then his gaze drifted up to her face and he saw how genuinely delighted she was to see Lucius.

"Draco, son, put your eyes back in your head, they look as though they are going to pop out," Lucius remarked. Draco realized their embrace was over and he was staring. "It seems you are too pretty for your own good, Callista, with my son ogling you like this! How about you go and change for dinner. A dress, Callista, something elegant. Off you go my dear!"

Lucius turned and smirked as he saw Draco continuing to stare at Callie's bum. "Draco, you must keep your eyes to yourself. I know she is beautiful but you aren't an animal. Control yourself," Lucius scolded.

Draco turned pink and nodded his head to his father. He then ran up to his room to change for dinner. Draco returned downstairs wearing a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Lucius always allowed them to dress more casual in the summer. He had on black dress pants and polished black shoes. He joined Lucius in the parlor while they waited for Narcissa and Callie. Narcissa emerged soon wearing a long dark green evening gown.

Callie knew she was almost late as she took one last look in the mirror. She was wearing a strapless black dress that was down to her knees. It had diamonds littered on the corset-like bodice and the skirt fluffed out in layers. She had traded in her pumps for a pair of 4 inch strappy black sandals and had done her hair in a perfect bun, leaving two pieces out to frame her face. She had on also a large necklace with black diamond squares that lay against the top of her chest. She quickly scampered out of her room into the hall and down the stairs. She saw the family waiting for her, looking equally as elegant. She quickly got flustered as she saw the same look on Draco's face. It was awe, wonder, and then awe again before he composed himself. Once she joined the family, they moved into the dining room where house elves immediately served them.

The next day Callie came down to breakfast in her pajamas, knowing it was during the week and they wouldn't be entertaining any guests other than the Zabinis. She reached the bottom of the stairs in her silk bronze shorts and blue silk camisole when she heard a voice that made her stop short. "Proud of your house, are you? Well you shouldn't be. It's filthy. Dirty. There are mudbloods in that house," the voice spat. Callie turned on her heel to see Pansy Parkinson standing in front of her in a green sun dress. Callie smirked at her.

"Oh Pansy, hun, just because you weren't smart enough to get in doesn't mean you should go bashing those of us who were. Oh and by the way, what are you doing in my house?" Callie asked, her voice dripping with sweetness.

"_You're_ house? I believe this is _Malfoy_ Manor. Not _Ravenclaw_ Manor. If you must know, I came with the Zabinis. I'll be staying here this summer. I even have my own room off the master bath!" Pansy smirked and turned her nose up.

Callie simply chuckled at her, causing Pansy to glare. "Do you? Because as I recall, in my _many_ years here, there are only five rooms off the master bath. Lucius and Narcissa's, Draco's, Blaise's, the Zabini's, and _mine_." She smiled evilly. Callie knew Pansy had no idea how close her family was to the Malfoy's and that she had a permanent room here.

Pansy looked shocked for a moment before turning up her nose once more and storming out of the room.


	3. Unloved Son

DRACO'S POV

After I greeted Mr. and Mrs. Zabini and said hello to Blaise I went off in search of some breakfast. I was fully dressed because we were greeting guests but I had still just woken up. I walked sleepily into the kitchen and quickly stopped after noticing I wasn't alone. In front of me, in just a pair of silky short shorts and a tiny silk camisole, was Callista Caine. I hadn't been expecting to see her so early, in so little clothing as well. I cleared my throat and she looked up from the stove, where she was cooking an egg, with wide eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that? And why the bloody hell are you _cooking_? What do you think house elves are for?" I questioned, sneering at her. It was my natural defense against surprise.

She quickly regained her composure and smirked at me. She didn't say anything and just continued cooking her egg. She finished up, put the egg on a roll and walked out of the room happily eating her breakfast. I was shocked, no one ever ignored me. I wasn't about to let Callista Caine get away with it. I ran out of the kitchen and found her halfway up the grand staircase. I bounded up the stairs taking them by twos. Once I was right behind her I slowed down and grabbed her arm. She spun around, the smirk still on her face. I realized that my hand was still on her arm and she raised one eyebrow at me in surprise. "What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked as she pulled her arm away and began ascending the stairs again.

"You can't walk away from me, Caine. Tell me why you were looking at me like that back in the kitchen!" I demanded. Her smirk grew into an actual smile and she laughed gently. She looked me in the eye and shook her head before taking off down the stairs. I hadn't expected her to start running, nor to go down the stairs, so I was in no position to follow her. But I did anyway, I was a Malfoy and I always got what I wanted. I wanted to know why she looked at me like I was insane. I took off running down the stairs just as she had. I followed her through the kitchen, the elves quarters, the hallway into the parlor, the foyer, the living room, and I had just began to gain on her incredible speed when she stopped abruptly. I ran straight into her back and looked up to see what had caused her to stop so quickly. Standing in front of her was my father, a harsh look on his face.

"Draconium Malfoy. You know better than to run around the house like a lunatic. If you're that energetic, go out to the quidditch pitch. And Callista, dear, I would prefer it if you kept your running in the house to a minimum. You may make yourself presentable for the day and join Draco in the quidditch pitch," he drawled icily. I immediately stepped back and nodded, making my way to my room. Callista was right behind me.

I got into my room and changed for quidditch. It would be a good way to clear my head of all the thoughts I had about Callista Caine. Unfortunately, as soon as I got to the quidditch pitch, my mind went right back to her. There she was in a pair of tiny jean shorts and a tight black t-shirt. She had mounted her broom and was just pushing off the ground with her black converse. Then she was off, the wind was blowing in her hair and she was smiling like she was having more fun than ever before. I stood there for what seemed like hours marveling at how she could have so much fun just flying.

CALLIE'S POV

I flew for hours, expecting Draco to leave at some point so I could go in. He didn't. It was now one o'clock and lunch would be out soon. I had to stop flying and get ready, but I did not want to talk to Draco. This morning he addressed me for the first time in 5 years. Apparently, I hadn't given him the reaction he'd hoped for and now he was constantly on my case about it. I knew that I had to go in now, though, or else I'd be late for lunch. I got off my broom and walked towards the house. Draco immediately got up as well, but didn't ask me any questions. I was incredibly confused. The only reason he was out here was to pester me about this morning, so why wasn't he doing it? I got into the house and went up to my room as quickly as possible. I took a quick shower and walked into my closet, looking for something appropriate to wear for lunch. One thing I loved about staying at the Malfoy's: you go to change like 4 times a day. I picked out a blue halter sundress and some bronze colored flats. I ran down to the patio near the pool and took my seat next Narcissa. She complimented my outfit and introduced me to the Zabinis.

Once lunch was finished Narcissa suggested the kids all go for a swim. I went back upstairs to change, once again, into a different outfit. I came downstairs in black flip flops and a black tunic, which was covering my dark green bikini. I got down to the pool and removed my shoes and sunglasses. I dipped my feet in the water to see how cold it was and quickly used a heating charm to make it warmer. Finally I stood up at pulled my tunic over my head. Right before I jumped in, I noticed both Draco and Blaise staring at me with wide eyes.

The next month or so went by quickly. One night, Narcissa pulled me aside on my way to bed. "Callista, dear, may I ask an enormous favor of you?" she pleaded. I hastily agreed. "Wonderful. Darling, I know you have been in some of Draco's classes at Hogwarts and have gotten to know him. I also know he has not gotten to know you. Now, I love my son and how proud he is but I'm afraid it is holding him back. Draco has not had a real girlfriend in ages. I'm concerned for his future. If he can't keep a girlfriend now, how will he ever keep a wife? I need you to help me. Befriend Draco; get him to tell you what he wants in a girl. Help him find that girl, and help keep them together. I need to know Draco's arrogance will not get in the way of keeping up the Malfoy name," she finished.

I was shocked. Narcissa Malfoy was scolding her son's arrogance. And she wanted _me_ to help him control it! She must've seen the hesitation on my face because she began to tear up and started pleading again. I told her I would try, but befriending Draco was not an easy task. She thanked me profusely before sending me up to bed. As I changed into sleep clothes, I knew what I had to do. I needed to get Draco to think I was vulnerable. This was the only way he would be able to speak to me. He needed to feel superior. I slipped into a pair of baggy mesh shorts that she rolled up to make shorter and a sports bra. It was extremely hot that night, so my clothing choice would look reasonable. I got into bed and used my wand to charm myself into waking up at three in the morning. Then I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

I awoke with a start at exactly three am. I walked over to my vanity and used a tearing charm to make my eyes red and puffy, as if I'd been crying. I then quietly padded over to Draco's door and ran in. Draco bolted up in his bed and stared at where I was standing. "_Lumos_,_"_ he said and an orb of light appeared at the front of his wand, illuminating me. "Caine? What are you doing in my bloody room?!" I scampered over to his bed and started sniffling.

"Draco it was horrible, I had the worst nightmare! I can't sleep in my room tonight, I simply can't! Please oh please can I sleep on your couch over there, I'm so terrified!" I exclaimed, blubbering through fake tears. Draco looked shocked for a moment and then huffed and said, "Fine, just stop your bloody crying." I made my way over to the couch and laid down on it. I pulled a blanket over my head and fell asleep.

3RD PERSON POV

Draco groaned as the sunlight tried to penetrate his eyelids. He turned over and opened them away from the sun. The first thing he saw made him bolt up in his bed. Callista Caine was sleeping on his couch in just a sports bra and shorts. He scrambled out of his room and ran to Blaise's door, where he knocked furiously. Blaise opened his door, rubbing his eyes. He saw it was Draco, groaned and walked back towards his bed. "Zabini, what the hell do I do? I've got Callista Caine asleep on my couch!" Draco exclaimed. Blaise stopped short at this, turned around and raised one eyebrow at Draco.

"Why the bloody hell do you have Callista Caine asleep on your couch?" he questioned Draco.

"She came busting in to my room last night at three am crying because she had a bloody nightmare or something! She was begging to sleep on my couch so I let her!" Draco huffed. Blaise just chuckled at him and told him to go back to his room. Draco returned to his room and sat on his bed, staring at Callie's sleeping figure. He studied everything about her. He saw how her brow furrowed like she was deep in thought, and how her chest gently rose and fell with each breath. He watched as her tanned stomach took in air and released it softly through her parted lips. The next thing he knew he was staring into her beautiful violet eyes and -. He stopped staring abruptly as the realization that she was awake dawned on him. He didn't want to show that he was flustered by her so he simply smirked at her. "Morning sunshine," he said.

Callie smirked right back at him, stood up from the couch, and stretched backwards, showing off her perfectly toned and flat, tan stomach. She looked at him once more before striding out of the room saying, "Thanks" just before she closed his door. Draco was in awe. She had acted completely natural! Like nothing had ever happened! That night, Callie came running in again, this time at one in the morning, but her eyes were just as red and puffy as before. He gave her the couch and she fell asleep at once. The next morning, she acted, once again, like she hadn't begged to sleep on his couch. Draco constantly wondered why she kept coming to _his_ room. Why not his parents? They would gladly give her their couch. Hell, they'd conjure her up a bed to sleep on! The nights went on like this for the next few weeks. One night, Callie ran into Draco's room and he didn't wake up. He knew by now to expect her, but he had been so tired the night before that he was completely 100% asleep when she bounded in. Callie had not been making any progress with her and Draco's friendship, so that night she decided to take it to the next level. Callie tiptoed over to Draco's bed and slipped in next to him. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillows.

Draco woke up late the next morning, but was startled when he realized he wasn't alone. Right there in the bed next to him was Callie, sleeping soundly. He was just about to jump out of bed when his door opened. Pansy Parkinson stood in the doorway smiling at him. She spotted Callie in the bed next to him and gasped, her smile disappearing. She glared at Callie and then looked up at Draco with stone cold eyes. "What is _she_ doing in your bed, Draco?" she demanded with malice laced in her tone. Draco simply smirked at her, not denying her silent accusations. Pansy ran out of the room crying and had moved out of the manor the next day.

Callie, on the other hand, knew nothing of this little exchange and was happily surprised when she found Pansy gone. She couldn't help but wonder, though, if it was a coincidence that Pansy left the day after Callie slept in Draco's bed. She didn't dwell on this fact too much, however. Instead, she confided in Blaise, who she was now extremely close to. She told him of Narcissa's plea and her fake nightmares. Blaise was hysterical laughing when she told him about those. He said Draco had flipped the morning after she first slept in his room.

Before she knew it, Callie was packing up her trunk and saying goodbye to Lucius, Narcissa and the Zabinis. She, Draco, and Blaise were headed back to Hogwarts for their fifth year. They should've been going to their 6th, because the three of them were 16, but when they were 11 before they started Hogwarts their families took them out of the country and they were forced to start a year later. They were 12 when all the other first years like Harry Potter were 11. Callie packed as many of Narcissa's beautiful clothes in her trunk as she could before she finally closed it up. She changed into something comfortable for her first day back at Hogwarts, short denim shorts and a black t-shirt. She went downstairs to join her peers and the Malfoys. Once she was with them, they apparated to Kings Cross Station.

Since it was their fifth year at Hogwarts, Prefects were chosen from each house. Callie and a boy named Theodore Rigby had been chosen from Ravenclaw and Draco and Blaise had been chosen from Slytherin. Once Callie had gotten on the train, she headed straight for the Ravenclaw prefects' compartment. She said a quiet hello to Theodore and began to read a novel. It wasn't long before she fell asleep. When she awoke, she realized that Theodore was gone, and in his place was Draco Malfoy. She sat up at once and addressed him. "What are you doing in here? It's the Ravenclaw prefects' compartment!" she exclaimed.

Draco merely smirked at her. "What are you going to do about it Caine? Part of me thinks that you mind very much waking up to see me," he drawled. His smirk grew when he saw her shocked look.

She quickly regained her composure and batted her eyelashes at him. "Oh Draco, you're right. I love waking up to you! It fills me with such joy. Thank you for being here!" she said, her voice oozing sarcasm. His smirk turned into a sneer and he ignored her, but didn't leave.

"Why did you come to my room?" he finally asked the question that had been eating at his brain for the past month. She looked down quickly, and then glanced up at him.

"You really want to know? The truth?" she asked. He nodded. "Well, when I woke up the first time I thought immediately of you, so I ran to your room. I thought you would turn me away and when you didn't, I knew I could seek comfort in your room," she finished, lying skillfully.

His eyes seemed to soften as he looked at her. "What were your nightmares about?" Callie hadn't been expecting this question. Her eyes grew momentarily wide and Draco backtracked. "You don't have to tell me, I just, well you seemed really upset every night," he said.

She quickly thought of a lie. "My parents, they were about my parents. I thought they were in trouble, in the dream they always got killed. I could never see who did it, but it scared me nonetheless." She felt bad for saying something so horrible, but Narcissa had cast the Fidelius Charm on Callie so she had to keep the secret.

Draco nodded and looked out the window as he spoke. "That's very sad, I'm sorry. But you know if anything ever _did_ happen to your parents, you'll always have mine. I think we both know that they love you more than me." By the time he said the last sentence, he was almost whispering. Callie was shocked at his openness, and at his new idea.

"No, Draco, they love you more! You're their son! They simply treat me as more of a guest, with hospitality and I've known them forever, they watched me grow!" she said, trying to make him feel better, although she had a horrible feeling that he was right in his accusations.

He shook his head and got up to leave the compartment. "They watched me grow, too," he said just before he closed the door. Callie slumped down in her seat. She felt horribly for Draco, she knew Lucius wished he was more hostile. Draco put up a good front at school, but Lucius knew that wasn't his real personality. In truth, Callie knew, Draco was a good person. And Lucius was not. She wondered briefly why Lucius loved her so much then, but didn't dwell on it. Next thing she knew, the train was pulling into Hogsmeade Station.

* * *

AN: Updates will be slow from now on, i'd had all of this already typed, but now i am typing as i go. Somedays i feel compelled to type a lot, some days none..sorry! let me know if you have ideas on anything you'd like to see happen, i plan to follow this story through seventh year (have dumbledore not die and draco and callie stay at hogwarts 7th year) but let me know what you all think. Ta for now!


	4. The Clock Tower and Black Lake

Callie slunk off the train, the feeling of sadness for Draco not leaving her. She made her way to the castle and into the Great Hall for the welcome back feast. As she sat down various Ravenclaws greeted her but, as usual, she only mumbled a reply. She watched the first years glance around nervously and smiled wryly. They didn't know what they were in for, that damn sorting hat had a mind of its own. Literally. She sighed impatiently throughout the sorting process, silently cursing out each first year that got placed into Slytherin. She knew it wasn't their fault, and she was usually and extremely nice person. As the sorting hat had said, she had a heart of gold. But her years in Ravenclaw, wishing she was in Slytherin, have made her rougher.

She trudged her way to the Ravenclaw common room, leading all the first years. It was a difficult task, because they kept getting distracted by the live paintings. One of them almost had a heart attack when the stairs they were on moved, but she quickly calmed him down, her motherly instincts taking over. She pointed them all in the right direction of their dorms and collapsed onto the couch. She stared into the fire, wanted desperately to talk to Draco.

Callie pulled out a piece of parchment and scribbled something on it. She mumbled to Theodore that she was leaving and made her way to the owlery to get Nuka. She gave him a biscuit, tied the note to his foot and sent him off in the direction of the Slytherin dungeons. Callie sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. She slowly dragged her feet back in the direction of her common room. After taking a very long bath in the prefect's bathroom, she headed up to her room. It was dark now, almost midnight. Faintly, she heard tapping at her window. She looked up to see Nuka back already. Shocked, she hurriedly ran to the window. She fed Nuka a biscuit and sent her back to the owlery.

**Caine –**

**The clock tower. Now.**

**Draco**

She gasped at the fact that he'd actually listened to her. Her letter had been a bit more warm, saying that she wished to speak to him before classes the next day, if that was possible she'd greatly appreciate it. Without thinking to change out of her shorts and camisole, she grabbed her wand and dashed out the door. She was running silently down the corridors when she hit something and fell back. "_Lumos_," she whispered, but even with the orb of light at the end of her wand, she saw nothing. She almost screamed when the disembodied heads of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley appeared in front of her. They silenced her and apologized for frightening her, explaining they were just in the library, and asked her why she was out at midnight.

"Oh…I…the…the clock tower. I'm researching for Astronomy! I'm headed to look at some stars from the clock tower, alone. Yeah, just me and the stars, ha ha!" she laughed with nervous hysteria in her voice. They seemed to realize she was doing something against the rules and removed what looked to be an invisibility cloak from their bodies, revealing their full forms.

"Well, being out after hours isn't good. The Gryffindor common room is just up the stairs, so you should take the invisibility cloak. So the 'stars' don't get you into trouble," Harry winked as he said stars. Callie grimaced briefly but graciously took the cloak from him, promising to return it soon.

"_Nox_," she whispered again, before putting on the cloak and taking off towards the clock tower.

_Where was she?_ Draco thought. He saw the owl fly back from her room, so he knew she'd gotten his letter. Angrily, he considered the possibility that she wasn't going to show up. He began scolding himself aloud for listening to her petty whine to talk to him.

"Why should I have made any exception for _her_?! Plenty of girls would kill for the chance to talk to me!" he said aloud to himself, facing the expansive Hogwarts grounds.

"Well, I hope you haven't driven anyone to murder, Draco," he heard a voice say from behind him. He went to turn but realized whoever it was was right behind him, pinning him to the railing of the clock tower. He turned his head enough to see Callie remove the invisibility cloak, while still keeping him pinned. Draco smirked as the realization dawned on him. Callie totally wanted him. That's why she had wanted to meet here, she wanted him bad. He thought about it for a minute, and decided to give her what she wanted.

Draco broke the hold Callie had on him and spun around, still against the railing. Callie raised an eyebrow at him and opened her mouth to speak, but was quickly unable to. Draco's mouth was now covering her own, his lips soft, but fierce against hers. She widened her eyes in shock and pushed him away from her. He scowled at her with question in his eyes.

"What the bloody hell are you _doing_?" she questioned him, loudly. It was fleeting, but Callie thought she saw shock appear in his eyes before he composed himself, smirking.

"Giving you what you came here for, Caine," he said seductively. Callie sneered at him menacingly.

"You thought I came here for…for _that_!?" she exclaimed, genuine surprise and shock coloring her tone. Draco scowled again, but this time only for a moment, before furrowing his brow in confusion and turning away from her. She moved to stand next to him and stared at his profile. "Draco, no. I came here to talk to you. I…I want to be your friend. You couldn't possibly like me as anything more than that anyway, there's nothing to like," she finished. Mentally scolding herself the second those words were out of her mouth; it sounded like she was fishing for compliments.

But if she was, he bit. "Nothing to like? Callista, you may not be Slytherin," she scowled at this statement, "but you beat out any girl in that house by a long shot," he said very quietly. She wasn't happy with the turn their conversation had taken. Callie had gotten over Draco. She'd been in love with him for eleven years. It took her eleven years to realize that he was scum. But if that was the case, then, why, every time she talked to him, was he nice to her? She thought about this as she copied him and stared out over the expansive grounds of Hogwarts.

As miserable as this place had always made her, it was beautiful. The rolling hills and pristine water. Callie looked once more at Draco, who now had his head buried in his hands. He lifted his head to meet her gaze. Unthinkingly, he leaned towards her. Only this time, Callie didn't lean away, she moved closer to him. Their faces were mere centimeters apart when Draco suddenly and quickly moved at least two feet away from her. He looked at her again, with pain in his eyes, and took on a lighter tone as he said, "So, what'd you want to talk about?"

Callie sighed and they spent the next few hours talking about his family, how his father had been distant for as long as he could remember, how his mother thought buying him things made up for the fact that she didn't love him. Callie argued this, because she knew for a fact that Narcissa loved Draco. Draco questioned her about how she knew this, but Callie only came up with a feeble lie saying that she "just knew". The clock chimed three in the morning and they both jumped. Yet, neither made any move to leave. They sat there in silence for a few minutes more before Draco got up. He offered Callie his hand and she stood as well. Callie wrapped them both in the invisibility cloak and whispered a goodbye to him when they reached the castle, where they both went their separate ways.

Callie was relieved when she received her schedule the next morning; she had almost all of her classes with Slytherin. That night, she and Draco met at the clock tower at midnight once again. She had returned Harry's invisibility cloak, so she had to be stealthier in avoiding Filch, but made it safely there and back. They'd talked for just as long the second night. This went on for many nights, by Christmas break, they knew most everything about each other.

The morning before Christmas break, Nuka dropped Callie a letter while she was eating breakfast.

**Callista**

**I am sorry to inform you that your father will not be returning to England this winter, and has requested I tell you that you are to spend Christmas break with the Malfoy's. He and your mother send their sincerest apologies.**

**Phineus Lockhart**

Callie read the letter over and over, trying hard to change the words she was seeing. They weren't coming back. And they hadn't even written her themselves. They'd gotten a ministry crony to do it. She was so hurt by this sudden news that she felt tears forming in her eyes. She tried unsuccessfully to hold them back. Classes were over until after break, so Callie simply got up and ran out of the Great Hall.

Draco looked up from his meal just in time to see Callie run through the doors, tightly clutching a letter in her hand. Worriedly, he wondered if her parents were alright. He decided that he'd find out for himself. He muttered something to Blaise and bolted from the room. He found that she hadn't even made it to the Ravenclaw common room. She was collapsed in a corridor against the wall. Her knees were tucked up to her face, which was buried in them. She heard his footsteps approach her, and she looked up to see who was disturbing her crying. When she lifted her head from her knees, he saw the large dark spots where her tears had soaked through her tights.

"Callista, what's the matter? Are your parents okay?" he questioned, his voice curious. These, however, were the wrong words. He'd asked the wrong question. She closed her eyes briefly before a loud sob escaped her throat. She simply pressed her face to her knees once more. Draco took her by the elbow and dragged her up from the floor. She didn't even question him, she was crying so hard. He led her through the corridors up to their spot, the clock tower. Once they were at the top, he set her down on the ground again, and began to rub her back in comfort. He couldn't have done this in the castle, where someone could have seen him, and was glad she'd willingly followed him. He asked his questions again, and this time she responded, barely.

"My…name…is…_Callie_," she hissed at him through the sobs she was emitting. He was taken aback by her tone, but she continued before he could say anything. "And my…_parents_…are…fine! They…don't even CARE," she was hiccupping sobs now, as she was becoming less tearful and more enraged. She shoved the letter than she had crumpled up into his hand and began sobbing again.

His eyes quickly scanned over the letter. He could quickly see why she was upset, and knew what she needed. She needed to defy her parents. Do something they wouldn't approve of. She could, because they couldn't stop her; they were in Greece. And he was going to help her. "_Accio_ brooms!" he shouted, sending both of their brooms into his waiting hands. He shoved her broom towards her and commanded her to get on. He quickly explained that she was going to do something her parents would never want her to do. This made her stop crying and nod hastily. She mounted her broom, wiping her tears with her sleeve. She removed her robes, so she was just in her blouse, skirt, and tights. She kicked off the ground and zoomed off towards the water. Draco was right behind her.

They zoomed all over the school grounds, and beyond. They circled back multiple times, and by the end, Callie was laughing and racing Draco. Once they had gotten back to Hogwarts, Callie sped towards the Black Lake. Draco looked up to the sky for a moment, perfectly content. When he looked back for Callie, her broom was hovering just above the dark water; but she wasn't on it. Frantically, he shouted her name. He flew to the shore and jumped off his broom. He removed his robes, shirt, and shoes as he ran towards the water. Just as he was about to dive in for her, she appeared at the surface, gasping for air. He felt his heart constrict as he saw her struggle to swim to the shore. He jumped in the water and assisted her, dragging her to land.

When she finally regained her breath, he realized she was laughing. Giggling, actually. Draco was furious. He scowled and put his hand under her chin, jerking her face to look at his. "What the bloody hell was that?!" he bellowed at her. She pulled herself out of his grip and continued to giggle to herself, almost psychotically. He was just about to mount his broom and leave when she stopped suddenly. She was completely and utterly silent. He stood about ten feet away, staring at her. Her tiny body was curled up again, with her knees against her cheeks. Her tiny body was soaked. Her clothes clung to her body, sopping wet. The water had turned her chocolate brown hair into a black, drenched mess. She was shivering now, and he realized that he had to get her back to the school as soon as possible. It was below freezing and she was dripping wet. He could see her breath come out in rapid puffs as he jogged over to her. He gathered his robes and draped them over her, but she was still trembling. Her lips were turning blue and she was getting very pale. He began to get worried, so he grabbed his shirt and got both of them on his broomstick before taking off towards the hospital wing.

She'd passed out from cold by the time he reached the hospital wing. He realized, as people, girls mainly, stared at him, that he was still shirtless, his hair was wet, and so were his pants and bare feet. Madam Pomfrey spotted him and jumped up, worried. She rushed him over to a hospital bed, where he gently placed Callie. Madam Pomfrey grabbed multiple blankets from a cabinet and scurried over to them. She draped the blankets completely over Callie, who was still unconscious. She then turned to Draco and narrowed her eyes.

"Now tell me, Draco, why are the two of you soaking wet in the dead of winter?!" she questioned furiously. He tore his eyes away from Callie's still figure and looked at her to explain.

"We were flying, Madam Pomfrey, to take her mind of her family. I looked away for a moment and when I looked back, she was in the water. There was nothing I could do," he explained somberly.

"What's wrong with her family, dear? What would cause her to jump knowingly into the Black Lake in December?" she persisted, impatient. Draco realized he still had the letter he reached into his pocket and pulled the sopping parchment out. He performed a quick drying spell and showed it to Madam Pomfrey. She read it and gasped. She then looked pitifully at Callie and nodded. "I see. I'm so very sorry for her. You must be very good to her when she is with you. If she can even leave by tomorrow. If she doesn't come out of the coma by tomorrow morning, I simply cannot let her leave. Now, you should be going," she said, and began ushering Draco out, but he resisted.

"No, I would like to stay with her. Overnight, if I can," he said, authority in his voice. Malfoy's always got what they wanted, and he wanted to stay with Callie. Madam Pomfrey huffed but nodded, getting him a chair.

He sat there for hours, skipping dinner, staring at her until he drifted off into a deep sleep in the hospital bed next to hers.

* * *

AN: Please review!! And thank you to Gamble with Desire, PheonixFeatherQueens, and .forever for adding this story to their Story Alert subscription!! I've got work tomorrow, but i _might_ update again.


	5. The Blame Game

Callie awoke with a start the next morning, drenched in a cold sweat. She pushed the blankets off of her and her eyes immediately flickered over to Draco in the next bed. He looked so peaceful, sleeping there. Callie got up and tiptoed toward one of the sleeping nurses. It was somewhat dark still, the sun was just beginning to shine through the tall windows. The nurse jerked awake when Callie touched her, and told her she'd go fetch Madam Pomfrey. Callie made her way back to her bed and laid down, memories of the previous day flooding her mind.

She remembered how gorgeous the pitch balck water looked in comparison to the white, snow covered hills surrounding it. Before she knew it, she had ditched her broom in favor of the captivating lake. She hadn't even regretted her decision as she sunk further and further down into the dark, icy water. It wasn't until she was absolutely sure she'd die if she didn't get more oxygen that she came up for a breath. She'd seen Draco standing at the edge of the water, shirtless and worried. She'd tried to go to him, tell him she was fine. Only she couldn't move her legs. She began to doggy paddle as Draco swam out and dragged her back. He'd begun to yell at her, but she recalled that she simply laughed. A lot. Then she had begun to shiver, and after that it all went black.

Draco stirred next to her, sitting up. Seeing that she was awake, he jumped out of his bed to go to her. He looked at her, his eyes full of worry and pain. "How could you do that, Callie?" he whispered softly. She turned to look into his icy blue eyes.

"They don't want me. My own parents. They're moving to Greece and leaving me here alone. I have no one, nothing to live for," she admitted in a rush. Draco's eyes widened at her.

"Nothing?! You've got nothing? What am I? What about me, Callie? What would I do if you were gone?" he said pleadingly, still whispering. Callie grimaced, and then a startling and horrible realization dawned on her. Draco Malfoy was in love with her. While trying to befriend him and find him a girl, she'd somehow managed to inadvertently attract him! Callie mentally scolded herself for being so flirty, but a voice in the back of her head rejoiced. Not only was Draco Malfoy in love, period, he was in love with _her_! She slowly let this part of her mind take her over, and smiled warmly at him.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't mean to scare you so badly. I see you've put your shirt back on. I have to say, I'm disappointed. I never got a chance to really look at you without it," she teased. Draco smirked at her.

Madam Pomfrey was now scurrying over to Callie. "Miss Caine, wonderful, you're awake. Now, I can let you leave if you promise me no more mid winter swims, alright? And be sure to dress warmly for the next few days, and only go outside unless you absolutely have to!" she explained to Callie.

"Of course, Madam Pomfrey. Draco here will be sure to enforce any and all of your rules. The Malfoy's will as well! I'll be under constant supervision," Callie replied cheerfully. She was extremely excited to be spending the holiday with Draco and the Malfoys. Draco smirked at her and began to lead her out of the room. She felt her insides flip flop when he put his hand on the small of her back.

Draco led her to the Great Hall so they could get some breakfast. Just before they got through the doors, though, he removed his hand from her back and put distance between them. He whispered a goodbye and went to the Slytherin table. Callie hadn't been expecting him to sit with her, but the fact that he didn't want anyone to know that they were friends stung her. She felt her heart sink as she made her way to the Ravenclaw table. She picked up bits and pieces of the chatter at the table and was shocked at what she heard.

"I heard she jumped from the clock tower," she heard one girl murmur to her.

"Someone told me Draco pushed her in! They were racing, and he totally shoved her off her broom! She's lucky to be alive," another whispered.

She heard dozens of different accusations, some blaming her and some blaming Draco. She was appalled that they would talk about her when she was right there. Callie had been looking at the table until this point, and when she looked up she instantly regretted it. It seemed like every set of eyes in the room were on her. She took one sip of juice and then got up. With her head held high, she sauntered out of the Great Hall. She got to the portrait hole and walked in after answering the riddle. Within minutes, Callie's bags were packed and trunk full. She got everything ready when she heard the announcement for the train. Hurriedly, she made her way to the near empty locomotive; many people had already left Hogwarts on the earlier train. Callie found a compartment and went inside. She shut her eyes but couldn't bring herself to fall asleep. She heard the door open and lifted one eyelid open. Draco was standing there, a look of sheer anguish darkening his features.

"They think I pushed you. Into the lake. They think I _bloody pushed_ you!" he hissed, malice in his tone.

Callie had heard this, but had decided it didn't matter what people thought. And she told him so. He simply groaned and sat down across from her. He put his head in his hands and sighed for the umpteenth time. Callie reached across and lifted his head so he was looking directly into her violet eyes. "Draco, you did not push me into the Black Lake. You saved my life. Who cares what people say? You and I know what happened and that's all that matters," she lectured. He nodded and they moved on from the subject. He sat with her the entire ride to Kings Cross Station. They talked about everything; her family, his friends, even Hogwarts. Finally Callie asked the question that had been eating at her mind since that summer.

"Draco, why are you speaking to me?" she questioned bluntly. He seemed confused, so she rephrased her question. "Why now, I mean? You ignored me for eleven years and then all of a sudden last summer you spoke to me. Why?" she asked.

Draco smirked at her when he said, "You came running into my room at three in the morning, what was I supposed to do? Ignore you?" He chuckled.

"But we still didn't speak during the days at all after that, then we come to Hogwarts and all of a sudden you're in my compartment asking me about my nightmares!"

"I'd gotten to know you slightly. It made me interested. I couldn't ignore you any longer."

Callie felt her heart begin to beat uncontrollably as he leaned slightly into her. When she didn't move away, he continued to advance towards her. Callie's eyes closed as his lips met hers. His lips slowly parted and she welcomed his tongue happily. She was kissing him back now with full force. He pulled her toward him closer so she was now situated on his lap. Callie knotted her fingers in his hair as he began to trailed kisses down her neck and along her collarbone. She let out an unexpected moan of pleasure and Draco pulled back to look at her face. She simply grin at him impishly and began kissing him again. They were still snogging when the train pulled into the station. Callie got up from Draco's lap and smoothed her hair. They both got off the train and were greeted by Lucius and Narcissa. Draco exchanged curt greetings with them both.

Once they had apparated to Malfoy Manor, Narcissa pulled Callie aside. "Callista, dear, has Draco found anyone? I noticed the two of you speaking on the train, I gather you've befriended my son?" she whispered.

Callie gulped. "Actually, Mrs. Malfoy, it seems there is a slight problem with the plan," Callie stated nervously. Narcissa looked at her with eyes full of wonder. She beckoned Callie to continue. "Well, unfortunately, throughout the process of befriending him, I seemed to have attracted Draco…" she trailed off.

Narcissa gasped. "_You_? My son fell in love with _you_?!" she exclaimed. Callie hung her head down and stared at the floor. "That's absolutely perfect!" Callie's head snapped up at this. "Lucius and I have talked about what a wonderful girl you would be for Draco, and now Draco has finally realized this as well!"

Callie stared at Narcissa incredulously until Narcissa dismissed her. Just before she was out the door though, Narcissa told Callie that she and Lucius were attending a party that night. She said they'd be leaving shortly and would not return until early the next morning. Callie knew she was throwing her and Draco together, but she couldn't help but smile when she heard this news. She ran up to her room and jumped into the mess of pillows on her bed. She stayed there for a minute and was thinking about Draco when she heard a knock on her door. She got up and opened the door only to stumble back instantly. Draco was kissing her again, moving her backwards towards her bed. She kissed him back and let him guide her to the soft mattress. The two of the laid on her bed and snogged for what seemed like hours.

She stopped abruptly as she felt Draco slide his had to her belt. Draco immediately pulled back and looked at her, curious what he did wrong. "No, Draco, I'm not ready for that just yet," she scolded. He sat up aggravated. Callie sat up as well and slid her hand up and down across his back. "Come on, we have to go say good bye to your parents," she whispered seductively in his ear.

* * *

AN: Sorry it's so short! i wasnt really feeling inspired today, what with the storms and such. I wrote all of this on my blackberry at work and just spent a while transferring it, so if there are any mistakes, i apologize. PLEASE REVIEW! Gracias!


End file.
